mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephy
Stephanie Lancer (born as Matthew Lancer), better known as just Stephy is an American transgender student (transcending from male to female, respectively) formerly enrolled in Celebration High School back when living in Florida before her family moved to Texas where she was enrolled in Dixmor Academy and was seen in Bully 2. She spends her days and nights at the boarding school spreading communism and writing hate speech against majorities in her diary, while also expressing her concerns on trans people but loves to make drama about it on Twitter. She was hated by a lot of "macho" and "alpha male" or "popular girl" types of students on the school, but she simply didn't give a crap. She moved out of Texas soon after leaving the Academy and moved to the District of Columbia aka Washington D.C., where she works today as a male librarian's main assistant in some random town library and is an expert on books concerning "gender studies". She took Grosvenor McCaffrey's Valirover's Rule home once for which the library owner didn't gave a single dam, a new one arrived the next day anyway. Stephy will apparently take his place on becoming the main librarian when he retires. Traits *Positive Characteristics: Is a golden gem of a person, cute as hell, and a proud little SJW *Negative Characteristics: Is probably a race traitor and hates white people, although there isn't really enough evidence for that, also doesn't like Israel *Moral: Has a moral attitude for minorities, immoral one for majorities *Stable: Yus *Loyal: A lot *Generous: Perhaps *Extrovert: Sometimes *Compassionate: Aha *IQ: 128 *Hobbies: Causing drama and arguing all day on Twitter, bashing Facebook and 4chan, walking and talking around about communism, viewing fanart on Deviantart, yammering on Tumblr, talking to her friends on gender roles, talking about transgendernism with her close ones, putting LGBT stickers on walls of rather important buildings *Bad Habits: Complains too much about being oppressed when she clearly isn't *Phobias: Christophobia *Obsessions: Transgendernism *Favourite Foods: Anything that's vegan, possibly Trivia *Stephy argues with the Icelandic crapitalist Stinky a lot over the internet, with neither side being able to best the other. *Stephy is not being oppressed at all under Kenson's Dictatorship despite the media outlet saying its like a living Hell for minorities, it actually isn't. *Her idols include George Soros, Murkoff Dixmor, Joe Valirover, Mikhail Čaćovič, Grosvenor McCaffrey, Bernie Sanders, Elizabeth Warren, Greta Thunberg, Rosa Luxemburg. *She sometimes types stuff on her phone with her nose, which caused her sight to get a bit worse. *Despite being a communist or probably an anarchist, Stephy is still a part of the Democratic Party in US, possibly only so because voting matters for her and because she wants to be seen in the capitalist left-wing's good grace. Political Policies *Abortion: Pro *Racial equality: Pro *LGBT rights: Pro *Subsidised healthcare: Pro *Gun control: Pro *Ideology: Far-Left *Economic Policy: Either communism or anarchism, money should only be given to the poorest of the poor *Religious Policy: None *War Policy: Anti-Military *Tax cuts for the wealthy: Anti *Protecting the environment: Pro About the character Contrary to the popular belief, Stephy is not an original character and her appearance in the comics belong to Sophie Labelle who actually made the character. The info about her above is used for this Wiki's personal use only. Gallery Stephy.jpg|Props to Stephy for speaking truth! Stephy_with_flag.jpg|Stephy with a transgender flag. Stephy_comick.jpg|Stephy on ID's. Stephy_comic.jpg|For a drama queen that she is, she's quite correct. Stephy_comick_2.jpg|With gender transplant comes great responsibility, Step. Stephy_cries.jpeg|Stephy's ignorant boyfriend made her cry with his rather transphobic joke. Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Americans Category:LGBT Community Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Cute people Category:Humour Characters Category:Students Category:Nerds Category:Socialists Category:Anarchists Category:Feminists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Gods Category:Democrats Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Bully Category:Globalists Category:Short characters Category:Teenagers